Sweet's Beast 3
by ClockworkPikachu
Summary: College is over, Beast is gone. But how gone is he when he learns that Kaito proposes to Meiko? Is he really going to let his love go away forever to his greatest rival? Rated T for Beast and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet's Beast Three

POV of Kaito

I do not own VOCALOID

Chapter One

It is hard to get a girlfriend when you are possessed by a demon that likes to hump people. Seriously, you try it if you don't believe me. But somehow I did it. So I must be lucky or something. No, not really. I can't be lucky if I was possessed by a demon that likes to hump people. Stupid Kaito.

This thing has been passed down through my family since… god knows when. But Beast showed up one day and ruined my love life. This is how it was. Notice I said was. Meiko Sakine is the one person that could ever push through my barriers and penetrate both Beast and my hearts. And she broke them down. Meiko Sakine is the only one that could ever love me past Beast. And it warms my heart.

I reclined against the cool leather of the driver's seat. This was the last day of our senior year in college. And I was scared. This might just be the last time I will ever seen Meiko. That light that had brought me straight through Beast's long, dark tunnels was going to leave me and move on. All the chance I ever had now rode on the black velvet box sitting in the glove box.

My class had already gone through and I was waiting outside the building where Meiko's ceremony was being held. My plans were simple. I would pick her up, drive her back to her apartment and propose on the front steps. Not the most romantic plan, but hopefully it would work. I smiled. Hopefully, this would work.

_Bzz, bzz. _My phone buzzed. I hated text messages, but it was most likely Meiko complaining about how boring the ceremony was. I looked at the illuminated screen. _Graaaand, _I thought. It was Sihn, my older brother. I slid my finger against the touch screen and read the text. This is by far the best text I had ever gotten from him. I smiled ecstatically, feeling happier. The only thing that would make this better would be-

"Kaito!" A cheerful voice that I adored so much rang out clear. Meiko was standing outside my car, holding her diploma. Her hair caught in the May sunshine and her eyes sparkled.

"Hey," I said suavely, getting out and opening the passenger seat door. She smiled at me as she slid into the passenger seat. "So," I said as I swung back into the driver's seat. "My brother invited me to go on vacation with me. He's going to the family house down on the shore. I was wondering if you'd like to come?" I said hopefully. I swear she can feel when I'm on my knees. Thank god my goddess is merciful.

"That'd be nice," She said while staring out the window as the campus flew by. "In fact," She whipped her head around and stared at me. "I'd love to." I exhaled. Thank the lord. I pulled into the parking lot of Meiko's apartment building and she hopped out.

I had one thing left to do now and it seemed easy. I leaned back and turned on the radio.

The radio hates me. A black smoke came out of it and I edged back as far as I could.

"Get. The. Hell. Out," I growled.

"Oh, Kaito-nii, I'm fine. I just thought I would stop in for a visit," The smoke lulled, as if it was trying to put me to sleep.

"No more visits. You're gone, remember. No. More. Beast."

The smoke seemingly shrugged. "This is the last one. And Kaito, before I go," He stopped for a second. "That's a nice ring you've got for her. I almost want to slip it on her finger myself." It could've been an illusion of his voice, but I almost felt remorse. Like he felt bad about all the hell he gave us. "You be happy, Kaito." The smoke slid back and I returned to a normal seated position.

_Tap, tap._ "Open up, silly!" Meiko was tapping on the glass of the passenger window. I popped the trunk for her luggage and reached for the glove box. I clicked it open and popped the black box into my hand. Meiko was just finishing, giving me just enough time to shove it in my pocket.

"Hey, Mei-chan?" I asked as she swung back into the passenger seat. "What kind of things do you remember about this car?"

"Wanting to slap Beast's face off," she said casually. "And feeling like I was needed for the first time and- KAITO SHION!" She yelled as she saw me reaching for my pocket. "Is that what I think it is?" She leaned over me and got the box from my hands, despite all off my fighting.

"Meiko!" I whined and pouted as she opened the box. Then I was happy. Her face lit up and her eyes made me feel light.

"You were going to ask me to-"

"Marry me?" I asked at last. Meiko crashed into me, dropping the ring box. She kissed me on the lips and then on my nose and both cheeks.

"Kaito, you're an idiot."

"Is that a yes?" She kissed me again. I think that's girl for yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Last Ride

PoV of Meiko

The ring flashed off the midday sun. It sparkled. It held my interest far more than the miles flying by. Yeah. It's a bad idea to drive for a while.

"Do you like it?" Kaito was smiling at me, obviously rather pleased with himself. That the thing about my Kaito. He tries his best to be the hero, to save the day. But his real talent is messing up and smiling.

"Do I like it?" I said, looking straight into his puppy dog eyes. "No." Kaito looked like he was going to cry. I smiled at him.

"I love it. I love you." I smiled. Kaito could be such a ditz. He smiled again.

"That's good. It took forever to find the right ring. I swear, I looked at so many and after a while, I swear that they all looked the same." Kaito blushed a little. "But that one seemed nice the third time I saw it, so… yeah. I'm bad at this."

"You're fine at it." I reassured my cute boyfriend- excuse me-fiancé. "So… your family owns a beach house. Another one of Beast's properties?"

"Originally." Kaito grinned. "But that's where we all go every summer now. It was victory over Beast number one."

I stared out the window. The city had disappeared, much as it had the first time I had been in Kaito's car. This time, I saw people outside and fireflies beginning to show in the dimming light. This was the way I remember Kaito. I remember the last few rides in his car.

"Kaito."

"What is it?" He turned on to a gravel drive way.

"Don't you dare ever sell this car." Kaito smiled widely at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I have good memories here." He stopped the car and got out. "Oh, welcome. To the summer home. I honestly hope we're the first ones here.." My adorable fiancé said as he disappeared into the night. I looked out the window at the old house, not different from Beast's. There were lights on inside, betraying other people's presence. Sorry Kaito!

* * *

Gosh i am so sorry that this is so short... i write so much better as kaito! anyway, i hope to have chappie three out soon, lovelies!


End file.
